Names Change, Nothing Else
by NovelistServant
Summary: An AU one-shot where Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy from Chronicles of Narnia are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff from Harry Potter.


The castle had not changed much. It still had hundreds of rooms along the corridors which turned cold in the winter and humid in the summer, and it still had luscious landscapes and mountains that in circled it and kept it from the rest of the world. The ruler of the castle had not changed much, either.

Of course, that's not true, everything's changed. The children had grown older and wiser. The castle was no longer just a home to royalty, but to many children whom the kings and queens sheltered and taught. This magical kingdom hidden away from the arrogant world flourished in knowledge and peace, and this bright summer's morning was so exception.

Toast and eggs were always a favorite of Lucy's. Jam was, of course, always an accentual, worth forgetting a map over she often teased with her sister. She tucked her long hair away behind her ear in order to eat properly, and she once again thought of cutting her hair short again, much like Edmund's now, but that was "a boy's hair-style", but she was a queen and headmaster! If she wanted her hair short, it will be short, damn it!

She smiled into her goblet of orange juice and glanced over at her sister at her right hand as she poured some sugar into her coffee.

"Were you up all night _again_ , Rowena?" She asked cheekily.

"As a matter of fact," The queen answered proudly as she twirled her spoon in her mug. "Yes. I have been experimenting with this potion; I know it sounds silly, but it's rather fun for me."

"I understand." Helga replied with a nod. "I feel the same way when riding in the woods or talking to the other creatures. To learn is strength."

"If you two say something intelligent one more time," Godric growled as his short beard twitched.

"Oh, drink up your coffee and brighten up." Rowena said with a wave of her hand to her brother at her right hand. "Is Salazar coming?"

"He's rather much like you," Godric reminded her, masking his worries. "He works all night and sleeps the morning away."

The leader's smile faded and as he sipped his coffee, his eyes swam with concern. Rowena was too distracted by her own thoughts and plans to notice, but Helga noticed. She always noticed.

"Godric," She said softly as her sister ate. "Are you alright?"

He looked at her little sister and smiled. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"You seem... you know you can always talk to us, right?"

Godric looked ahead and said quietly into his fork of egg. "I worry about him."

"You always have." Rowena said coldly, tired of the same game being played.

"He always gives me a reason to be." Godric snapped back, at which Rowena glanced at him, but she had to admit that he was right.

"Perhaps if you just talked to him…" Helga started to hint.

"I try, but he never listens!"

"Well, why would you think that is?" Helga said patiently.

"Because he's stubborn and twisted and…"

"No, he's determined, resourceful and is willing to carve his own way." Helga said firmly. "You boys have always bickered like children, not once considering that the other is thinking. Even during our childhood, you both were guilty of it. If you really want him to listen, then understand why he does what he does, Peter."

"Alright, alright!" The king said and drew in some breath with closed eyes. When he opened them, he looked at Little Lucy and said with a loving smile, "I suppose your right, Lu."

The three siblings were silent as they ate for a moment, until the doors to the Great Hall opened and the younger king walked in, his eyes tired, but his walk strong.

"Good morning, Salazar." Helga greeted warmly as he ate at the other end of the table. "Did you have a pleasant evening?"

"Yes, thank you, sister." He said as he prepared his tea. "I was just looking over the enrollment of children coming in this upcoming year."

Helga sighed happily and said, "I miss them. It will be good to see them again and continue teaching."

"While I have enjoyed the quiet," Rowena said with a smart smile. "I have to agree with you, Helga. This castle is not quite the same without its students."

Godric hesitated, but then asked politely, "Why were you looking at the enrollment last night, brother?"

Salazar looked up from his tea at his brother and studied him for a moment. His let his eyes drift back to his tea and simply said, "I just think… it would be wise to be more… selective… on the students who attend our school."

"Selective?" Godric repeated. He knew well what his brother meant, but he was trying to take Helga's advice to heart and thus said, "Why?"

"Well," Salazar said slowly. He knew his family may not like his idea, but he wanted to be heard. He thought, after all, that it made sense and that they should act upon it. So he answered with, "Some of them come from non-magical families."

"So?" Rowena asked carelessly, not seeing how serious the situation was. "As long as they have the skills, why shouldn't they attend our school?"

"But do they have the skills?" Salazar asked. "They're from non-magical families, Rowena. It only makes sense that they are not as good as the others…"

"Now, now." Rowena interrupted as she wiped her lips with her cloth napkin. "That is not true. One of my best students is from a non-magical family. And I know a fair few slow or even lazy students from magical families. Blood does not matter."

Helga nodded in agreement, not having much to say, for her sister said it for her.

"But how do we know we can trust them?" Salazar said, changing reasons quickly. "They do not know our ways, they were not raised the same as us. Must we expect them to adapt to a life that is not theirs?"

"Salazar," Godric said firmly. "That is enough. Never forget who you are…"

"I know who I am…"

"Then you will know full well that _we_ came from a non-magical world!"

" _Hush!_ " Salazar hissed. "Someone will hear!"

"Edmund, enough is enough!" Peter said, standing up and looking down at his little brother. "I will not have you being prejudice against our students, even if they are from non-magical families! It does not matter! All our welcome here, and you will greet them with open arms or I shall see that you do!"

"I am not some child you can command, Godric!" Salazar yelled, his hot fire-y behind his facial hair.

"Stop it, both of you!" Lucy yelled and slammed her fork and knife down and stood up, pushing her chair back so much it fell over, startling Rowena and making the kings look at her.

"You are both acting like _children_! You are _brothers_ , so _act_ like it!" She scolded with a tight throat. "Peter is right, Edmund. _Never_ forget who you are or where you came from! We may bear new names, but we have not changed at all! We are still non-magical people in a magical world and we are still a family! _Never_ forget that!"

Lucy blinked to keep her eyes from weeping and she picked up her chair and sat in it. The young queen attempted to eat normally, but her hands shook slightly. Rowena grasped one with her left hand and squeezed it to comfort her little sister.

"You are right, Lucy. You have always been right."

"Thank you, Susan." She said quietly with a smile and the intelligent queen returned it.

Peter sat back down. He gave a tiny smile to Edmund, and the younger king returned it, but the air between them was still cold and thick, like ice; something had broken between them many years ago and had only grown.

The kings ate quietly and listened to the queens chatting, occasionally slipping in a comment or joke, making laughter ring through the much-empty dining hall. The family went on their morning as birds flew above the castle and sang their tune for the magical land to hear. Fawns polished their flutes and other instruments for the evening to come. Centaurs walked peacefully through the dark forests that separated the castle from the mountains. Mermaids swam with song in their gills beneath the ocean.

All was right with the world, for a moment. But the kings and queens knew to enjoy the moment while it lasted, and so they did.


End file.
